


Teachers pet

by GrimsBowtie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimsBowtie/pseuds/GrimsBowtie
Summary: You have huge crush on your teacher and figure breaking the dress code might help get his attention. Also I can’t recall if I ever wrote it out right in the story but the reader is over 18 in this.
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Teachers pet

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for months because I couldn’t figure out the sex scene so I figure I might as well publish this now and have it as one shot and MAYBE do a part two if I can figure it out. So have some back to back Divus content from me I hope you enjoy

You found your self chewing on the end of your pencil during Crewel’s lectures. Looking at his beautiful face longing to have something else in your mouth. This teacher consumed your thoughts constantly, it was a bad case of puppy love, you smitten about everything this man did . You were now hell bent on finally getting his attention and only bad dogs got his punishment. 

Your once knee length skirt was now a short miniskirt that was barley doing its job. The back the skirt was only barely covering anything stopping only below your plump cheeks. You weren’t used to his kinda outfit, it was the most scandalous thing ever done but 

You were ready to to misbehave

You felt the the eyes of all the boys glued on to you as you went to the classroom. They didn’t matter all that matter was seeing your calm collected Divus get red in the face, it didn’t matter if it was from anger or shock. 

“Good morning professor” you greeted walking into the classroom 

“ good day my pupp-“ Divus lost his train of thought as he turned to greet you a look of confusion as he notice your new clothes or lack there of 

Success ! 

“ ehem, yes good day, make sure to remember your lab report will be due this Friday puppy” he said not showing any more interest in you as he turned back to the board 

That was it ? Where was the punishment ? The flustered expression the anything !?!??Perhaps you had your hopes too high, of course he would ignore such a childish attempt. 

Today was just a just a lecture day, you sat in your chair and just scribbled in your notes not having the heart to put efforts in your work ( although your notes were usual bad anyways ) 

Disappointed at his lack of response form your usual strick teacher you decide it was failure. As classes was dismissed You walked behind all the other students to the exit. You wanted try to avoid showing more skin now that it no long achieved your goals and you were avoiding anyone getting a good panty shot of you . 

Before you could leave a long whip blocked your way. 

“bad dogs don’t gets to leave my classroom” crewel said as he turned to look at you

“ and you been a very VERY bad dog haven’t you” with each word he came closer to you and shut the door 

“ I think it’s time for the real lesson, now” crewel said as leaned down to look at you closely 

—- 

As you stood in front of his Mr.Crewel in front of the class he scanned you up and down circling around you to properly measure how scandalous your new attire was 

“ do you think it’s appropriate for a young lady to wear this to school” he said in cold authoritative tone 

He used the end of the whip to gentle tug up the skirt ever so slightly. 

“B-but I’m not breaking any rules” you spoke back still looking at the ground, far too nervous to look him in the eye 

Technical you weren’t there were no rules because there was never a female student before you so there weren’t rule for female uniforms 

Crewel lean down to whisper in your ear  
“ you and I both know this is still naughty puppy~” 

His low voice was too much for you, your heart shuttered at hearing it so close to your ears.  
He grabbed the end of your jaw making you finally look into his eyes. 

“ you been a very, VERY bad puppy “ he said in teasing tone, cleverly bemused by your antics 

There was something different when you two were alone, it made you really feel like his puppy, his pet and truly you were. just a whiney needy animal desperate for his love. 

“I know the little game you been trying to play puppy, you clearly aren’t the type to wear this  
“ one of his hands now creeped behind you starting to rub your upper thigh 

You felt like you could melt into his touch, it was so warm so sweet it was what you wanted , no needed. 

He let go of your chin and now had his free hand hold your back. He was now holding you close, a hand on your waist. This could only happen in your wildest dream, mr. crewel holding you in his sweet embrace, whispering in your ear. You were torn between embarrassment of being so close to him and the longing desire to do even more 

“ it’s so shameful, any slight movement and everyone can see your panties” he as he moved as hand going dangerously close

It was true you were being bad and showing off in front of everyone but they didn’t matter it was really mean all for him. All you wanted was his attention but now that you got it you were unsure what to do. You really were a dog, you been chasing your tail this entire time with out a single thought of what you could do when you caught it. 

“ I can’t have you distracting all my other student you know, I must teach you some manners, puppy” crewel said, with his hand now reaching up to grope your butt. He would roughly fondle your soft flesh admiring it in his touch only to have your face red 

“Mmm my sweet puppy, I need you to confess to your crimes, this wont be effective if you don’t understand why I’m doing this” he commanded 

“ I... I” you couldn’t say it, your just couldn’t admit how desperate you were how much you wanted him 

“ tell me, why have you started acting out ? Your usual so well behave” He questioned you but really he knew already, he just wanted to finally hear you say it, to beg for him.

“ well I, it’s just ... t-that “

He bit your ear forcing a yelp out of you 

“ no stuttering, say it properly” he teases playful

“I WANTED YOU I WANTED MR CREWEL ATTENTION” 

“Oh what a naughty puppy, blaming me for your bad behavior have you no shame ? I suppose I need to punish you properly” he said with his voice deep and low 

“ bend over my desk”


End file.
